A variety of means for detecting mines, booby traps and other explosives are known in the art. Each of these known means is configured and designed for the detection of a particular known type of explosive or trap.
However, since numerous explosives and traps can be put in one area, a soldier (a “soldier” is meant to imply a soldier or any other military or police personnel) has to be equipped with several detecting tools and must operate them simultaneously if the threat of accidentally triggering an explosive is to be eliminated in an effective manner. For example, the soldier might be required to carry and simultaneously operate a tool for detecting mines or grenades in or on the ground, a tool for detecting above-waist suspension wires, as well as a tool for detecting below-waist suspension wires (suspension wires are usually connected to explosives that detonate upon disturbance of the wire). The detecting tools can be both cumbersome and uncomfortable for the soldier. Furthermore, since the soldier often has to operate multiple tools at the same time, the job cannot be done as effectively as would be desired, thereby posing a threat to the soldier and to those who pass through the area at a later time. In many cases, it is necessary for more than one soldier to search the same section of land, so that each soldier may be given a specific tool for detecting a particular sort of explosive or trap.